nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
List of notable teams
Before Nitro Type made Teams an official part of the game, Teams were known as Clans and were 100% user implemented. Clans were fun, but not really rewarding on the game itself. With the new feature Teams the teams compete in the areas of Activity and Speed. How to Join a Team :'Read about each team and its requirements. Apply to any team that appeals to you (and that you meet the requirements for) by typing in the search bar http://www.nitrotype.com/team/__ _ _ (the 2-4 Letter Symbol). There you may apply and hopefully get accepted. Below is a list of Current Teams: (If you are a team leader (creator) please do me a favor and fill in the requirements for your team, date of creation, famous members etc... * Ambassadors [NTA] * All Consuming Fire [ACF] * AwesomeNitroTypists [AWNT] * All-Time Best [ATB] * Bonnie's MLG Team [BMLG] * Coolest Typing Knights [CTK] * CL Boyz [CLB] * Delta Squad [L0L] * Do Over, Type Again [DOTA] * D O G [DOG] * Don't Fight Our Type [DFT] * The ElectroZappers [ZAP] * Elites [NTE] * Engines Of Creation &/or Equal Opportunity Crew [EOC] * Epic Nitro Users [ENU] * Epic Vortex Monsters [EVM] * Fast & Furious [FAST] * Fastest Typers Ever [FTE] * Friendship is Racing [PONY] * For The Win [FTW] (now 'NT) * Glacier Creek [GCMS] * Gear2 [G2] * Gavilan View GVMS * Hawaiian Beach Club [MAUI] (Team led by EthanJ.S., founder of the NitroType Olympics) * Hyde Park Magnet [HPMS] * Leaders In Typing [LIT] * [Knights|Lightning Knights [NTLK ]] * Nitro Type [NT] (Admins only) * Nitro Type Dream Team [NTDT] * Nitro Type Elite [NTE] * Nitro Type Monkies [NTM] (team created by Corndog's alt account) * NitroTypeSportsTeam [NSPO] * NitroType Stars [NTS] * Nitro Type Unlimited [NTU7] * Nitro Type Yellow Jackets [NTYJ] * Nitro Type Winners [NTW] * Nitro Type X-Treme NTXT * Petal to the Medal [PTTM] * Racermetrics [RMS] * Save Our Surfers [SOS] * Scoreboard Dominators [SBD] * StarWarsFreak2191 [SWF] * Switching To Primes [STPR] * SWF Alt's [SWFA] (Alternate team for Ω$$$LoveLife$$$Ω's Alternate accounts) * Team Nitro Dvorak [AOEU] * The Tortoise Lovers [RT] * Typi₪g Overlords [TOL] * [Pirc Opening |The Pirc Opening [TPO ]](just for CarriePirc's alt accounts) * We LOVE Typing [WLT] (Disbanded) * World Of Tanks Blitz WOTB * Xtreme Typing Era [XTA] * xtreme laser strike XLS (Made by howllowmannonitros) * X-Typing Recruits [XTR] * UNIT * Well Good Race (WGR) * Wild Nitro Typers [WNT] (Not active, new team is NTXT) * Wampus Postal Svc. 2 [WPS2] * Catlin Gabel Eagles [CGS](For students of Catlin Gabel School) We need your help! Each of these teams below needs a article to be created for them. To add a team, edit the team page and follow this example to put your team's wiki page onto this page: [ New Team [NT (note there is not a space between the first two brackets) The name of the team should be put first as that is the title of the page. The second part is the writing that will appear on this page. * Honorary Messenger [47] * Hurricanes [PCMS] * Nitro Type Patrol [NTP] * SPEED TYPERS [ST] * Summer's Competitor [PENS] * The Golden Eagles [TGE] * We Rule [RULE] * Fast Racers [FR] * Turbo team[TT] * Pokémon TrainΣrs[PT] Category:Teams Category:Basic Game Information